


For the Echo Isles

by pyromania2667



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Death, Fights, Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Third War (Warcraft), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: So someone was talking on twitter about facepaint and having it appliedI already wrote something like this for Zenji, but I didn't want to just post thatSo instead I used the story of the Echo Isles and gave it my personal twist and THEN reused the part where Zenji applies facepaint to the reader. So I hope you like a mix of tragedy and Vol'jin giving you a personal splash of ceremonial facepainthttps://www.wowhead.com/npc=38442/morakkiFor those who forgot who Morakki is...
Kudos: 6





	For the Echo Isles

Morakki glances at you expectantly, "We will show dese naga no mercy. we gotta keep fightin' fo' da Echo Isles!"

You nod in response, ready to do whatever it takes to keep your brethren safe.

_ "Dese naga have committed great atrocities to our people. Time to show them mercy has long passed." _ Morakki takes a deep breath inhaling the faint salty scent of surrounding seawater,  _ "I've neva been more proud ta be a Darkspear." _

He passes you a bag, you open the contents and glance upon the threads and ritualistic fetishes within,  _ "Here, I want ya to place these fetishes on any Spiritscale banners you find within de cave. It'll teach dose naga a message and severely weaken any dat dare t' stop us."  _ He raises his axe, speaking up once more before charging in,  _ "I'll take care of any naga dat come in our way." _

You step into the dank cave as Morakki has already barreled through a few nagas. The steady droplets of water hitting the ground accompany the sound of the hissing serpents within as well as combat. A banner stands in front of you. A statement of their presence and a font of worship, the naga will stop at nothing until they've taken over the Echo isles. You reach into the bag, pulling out the fetish, ready to reclaim this place in the name of the Darkspear!

Before you have sufficiently managed to fasten the fetish to the banner, a Myrmidon slithers in front of you. Reflexively, you raise it before him to protect yourself from the naga.

You recoil from a sudden flash of lighting. Sparks hover around you before slowly dissipating within the cave. The Spiritscale lies defeated, shocked at your feet.

_ "Oi mon, it reeks of bad fish in 'ere!" _

A familiar voice rings out behind you. You turn to face the figure, only to be met with Zuni, a plucky smile smeared across his face,  _ "Hey, wait up, mon! I finally caught up with ya! Let's stick together in 'ere, okay?" _

The sight of your friend causes you to relax. Assured from his presence, you know the two of you are a force to that the naga will quickly learn to fear!

The two of you continue to consecrate the cave, dismantling the banners and replacing them with the fetishes. You tread into the depths of the cavern as you catch up with Morakki. He is overwhelmed by numerous naga forces, backed up into a corner.

Zuni charges up the force of the elements,  _ "Hold on, mon! The cavalry is 'ere!" _

Morakki screams in an incarnate of fanatical troll fury,  _ "FOR DA DARKSPEAR!" _

You prepare yourself as you fight through the horde. Zuni chaining arcs of lightning as Morakki flays the naga before him with his axe. You pit yourself against a siren, putting an end to her spells before she causes any more mayhem.

The battle flashes before you. Scales blur into a whirlwind of blood until nothing remains of the naga. The three of you stand above the pile of slain naga.

Morakki clutches at his stab wounds,  _ "Well fought, young trolls... Dat should keep dem at bay. Wit... wit the fetishes in place dhe naga will be powerless in no time." _

Zuni inches closer to his wounds,  _ "Morakki, are ya okay?" _

Morakki nods,  _ "I'm fine, Zuni. We're trolls, rememba?" _

Zuni brings his hand over the wounds, now clotted. The bleeding has stopped, but the stab wound still looks severe.

_ "I've been practicin'."  _ Zuni replies as threads of glittery water rain from his hands. The beads of water seep into Morakki's bloodstained skin as the bruises begin to wash away. The wound quickly seals in no time, as if Morakki never suffered a single blow.

Morakki gives a contented grin,  _ "Ha, ya will be a fine shaman one day, Zuni." _

Zuni smiles in satisfaction of himself,  _ "I knew dat." _

A loud thunderclap is heard from outside of the cave as throes of fury echo throughout the cavern.

Morakki reflexively picks the two of you up, holding the two of you arms as he breaks into a sprint,  _ "I'm gettin' us outta de cave, now!" _

You brace yourself against the wind in your face. You've never seen any troll move so fast in your entire life. It's only moments until he drags the three of you outside. You crash onto the beach, rolling in the sand as you are once again met with the familiar smell of the sea.

The sand clings onto your fingers as you pull yourself up, making sure that your friends are safe. Morakki is pulling himself together as Zuni reaches a hand down to help you get on your feet.

You take hold of him as Morakki springs up once more. Thunder crashes above the cave as a voice pierces the air.

_ "Your father was weak, Vol'jin! I shall enjoy sucking the life from you as I did him! I will finish what I have started!" _

_ "Vol'jin!"  _ Morakki shouts, _ "We gotta help our chieftain! Quickly, dere's no time ta lose!" _

The three of you race from the beach, kicking up the sand beneath you before several naga block your path.

_ "I got dis, de two of you gotta keep going. It was an honor fighting by your side, friends. De Darkspear de chuka!" _

Morakki raises his axe as he unleashes a furious battleshout. 

_**"TAZ'DINGO!" ******_

********

********

His bellow is deafening as he bullrushes the naga forces that dare tried to defy the trolls. The path is cleared as Morakki spins into a swirl of vioilence, slicing through as many Naga as he can manage.

Zuni grabs your wrist,  _ "Quickly! We gotta keep fightin. For Vol'jin!'" _

You race with Zuni to Vol'jin, standing before Zar'jira. Vanira and Vol'jin stand before her, braced for combat. They're currently at a stalemate, neither faction can subdue the other.

Vol'jin glances toward you, not taking his full attention away from Zar'jira,  _ "Ah, my friends... We stand before an ancient enemy. Zar'jira has returned, Tha revenge of the Darkspear finally comes to pass dis day." _

With newfound strength, Vol'jin and Vanira slowly advance upon the seawitch with furious barrage of elements and shadow magic.

Vol'jin shouts as he presses the attack, "Ya were foolish to come 'ere, Sea Witch. Ya escaped our vengeance once, but the Darkspear will not abide ya tresspass again!"

Zar'jira returns with forks of lightning, jut Vanira reacts quickly, deflecting the electricity with shards of earth.

The Sea Witch screeches in return, her shrill cries make your ears want to fold in on themself,  _ "You are weak, Vol'jin, like your father was weak... You stand no chance against the tides. The Darkspear will be wiped from existance!" _

She raises her several arms as the ceremonial braizers reignite behind her.

Ghostly tendrils wrap around her, protecting her from Vol'jin's magic as she reinforces her defenses with a barrage of lightning.

Ice slowly clutches onto your feet, trying to pull you into the ground. Vanira stumbles forward,  _ "Quickly, take out de flames! She is drawing power from them!" _

You try to race to the flames with Vanira, but Zuni leaps ahead of you, "I'll put out de fires, brothas and sistas!"

The troll mangaes to snuff out the flames, making sure that they're devoid of any magic.

The snakes along Zar'jira's head hiss and snap at Zuni as the seawitch redirects her glance toward him.

_"Not so fast, little troll!"_

She bundles up a barrage of frost, freezing him in place before blasting him with a shock of lightning.

Zuni yelps as he's knocked to the ground.

Vanira screams in horror as she races to his prone form,  _ "ZUNI! NOOOO!" _

Vol'jin raises his hands,  _ "For de Darkspear!" _ With a final blast of shadow energy, Zar'jira wails as she collapses, her ethereal body slowly vaporizing until nothing remains.

Vol'jin approaches the faint remains of Zar'jira, making sure that she won't return.

A satisfied grin is smeared across his face, pride overhelms him know that his kind will be safe for now,  _ "It's done. Our ancient enemy is defeated. I've been waitin' a long time for a chance to avenge my father. A great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I must be returnin' ta Darkspear Hold. Please meet me there once Vanira is done with her healin' of the boy." _

He races off without another word, ready to share the news and prepare for a ceremony.

You walk up to Vanira, she is currently cradling Zuni within her arms. Tears stream down her face onto his body, the troll is completely lifeless,  _ "I'm afraid there's nothin' I can do for our brother... her power tore his soul from his very being. He is with Bwonsamdi now. I wish I could do more... if only I had reacted quicker." _

Morakki limps up to the three of you, blood seeping from his body. He is barely clinging onto life.

The healing totem bursts with gushes of water, quickly sealing his wounds as he approaches Vanira.

His gaze fall upon the fallen troll as tears well up in his eyes,  _ "Zuni..." _

The three of you hover over him, mourning the loss of a dear friend.

Vanira wipes the tears off her face,  _ "Let's go back t' Darkspear Hold. We will all bring Zuni with us, to honor his sacrifice." _

You carry your friend, walking through the beach. Piles of naga corpses litter the sand. You know Zuni would've been elated to know that none remain.

As you approach Darkspear Hold, you notice Vol'jin standing proudly before his kind. His beaming quickly fades into a mournful stare as he notices the three of you carrying Zuni on your shoulders.

He approaches you solemnly,  _ "Ah... de boy didn't make it. I'm sorry to hear dat. He was a good shaman, so much potential to be wiped away by our enemy. I will see to it dat Zuni gets a proper burial, befitting the Darkspear Champion he's become." _

Friends and family alike hover around Zuni for his burial. Surrounded by brothers and sisters, you know it's what your friend would've wanted. You go to bed early to mourn in silence. You know Zuni would want you to be happy, but you were not prepared to lose him so quickly.

The next day you are awoken by Morakki.

_ "It's time, we must go." _

You're not sure what he could be talking about, but you don't have time to protest as he drags you out of bed.

You are brought to Darkspear Hold, Voll'jin stands before you with several bowls of paint on the wooden plants. There are countless familiar faces around you, crowded around leaving the two of you in a circle of trolls. The faint scent of herbs fill your nostrils, enough to overpower the familiar scent of seawater you've grown used to, as you come to realize just how special the paint before you must be.

Vol'jin smiles warmly at the two of you.  _ "Brothas and sistas, we have fought hard to ensure de safety of de Echo Isles. We Darkspear will neva stop to ensure a safe future for our kind. Dese brave heroes fought with honor and gave it deir all. While we mourn de loss of one, we come to recognize de heroes dat can rise to the ocassion. I bestow them with one of de greatest honors I can award. Dese trolls before me are not only de embodiment of de Darkspear, but proper warriors of de Horde as well." _

The crowd cheers as Vol'jin steps forward. He stops at Morakki, sitting at your right.

_ "Dis brave hero fought hundreds of naga with only his trusty axe and sheer willpower. He gave it his all to ensure de downfall of Zar'jira and so dat othas would be safe." _

The crowd cheers as he dips his fingers into the paint, ceremonial drawing on Morakki's face until he resembles a proper champion.

Vol'jin steps in front of you, speaking as he cleans his fingers,  _ "Dis brave hero fought through de Spitescale Cavern, putting an end to deir brood and ensuring dat dey could not rise up against our ranks. Dey fought personally against Zar'jira to ensure her demise. Without dem we may not be here today." _

Vol'jin gives you a gently smile as he dips his fingers into the paint before you. With paternal gentleness, he starts with his thumb, coating your face in a base of paint. The thin fur along his fingers tingle your skin as continues drawing markings along your face.

You take a small breath, relishing the feeling of his fingers along your face. There is no greater honor than being able to bask in his presence. You've never been this close, but there's a certain scent to him, it's a salty, yet sweet herbal smell. 

You watch him continue working on your face, an unconscious smile of pride has spread from his cheeks as he continues rubbing the paint onto you.

He dips his other finger into the next bowl as he continues the ritualistic painting. You stare into his eyes but he's completely fixated on giving you the proper attention you deserve. His fingers continue to caress your skin as you sink into his ministrations. He truly is a practiced man when it comes to this.

He gives you a brief pat on the head before standing up,  _ "Rise up, champions. Rise to greet ya brethren as de Champions of the Darkspear Tribe." _

You rise from the ground with Morakki as Vol'jin grabs both your wrists in each hand. He holds the two of you high in the air,  _ "Tha Darkspear will prevail!" _

The crowd chants with Vol'jin as Morakki shifts his attention to you, barely audible through the cheering.

_ "So, 'champion', what are ya gonna do now?" _

You can't help but smile. Azeroth awaits, and you know the Darkspear will flourish with you as their champion.


End file.
